


More Fun/Hair/Sparkly Afternoons

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, F/F, Flashfic Series, Fluff, Hair, Sparkles, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls get together for a fun afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun/Hair/Sparkly Afternoons

**Title:** More Fun  
 **Challenge:** "hp_ficathon": Dye 100quills: Solemn

"I've been thinking about dying my hair." Ginny pulled one strand out from behind her ear and looked at it in a contemplative way.

"What color would you chose?" Hermione asked, looking up from her magazine.

"I was actually considering black," Ginny said. "I mean, can you really picture me as a blonde?"

Luna looked up and regarded her girlfriend solemnly. "I don't think you have the right ear-lobes to be a blonde. There are very few who do."

The other three girls rolled their eyes at the typically Luna reply. "I think you would do alright as a brunette, although it might be a little too close to your natural hair color for what you want." Hermione decided.

"Go with black," Pansy said, "everyone knows we have more fun than blondes and brunettes."

Ginny smirked when Pansy was hit by two pillows.

oO_Oo

**Title:** Hair  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon: Braids 100quills: How?

"Is there a way to magically color your hair?" Hermione asked a while later. She and Luna were now sitting on Parvati's bed and braiding Pansy's long hair.

"Yes, but it doesn't last as long." Ginny said, pausing in her nail painting. "Remember when Harry grew his hair out for Halloween and it was back to normal the next day?"

"Yes."

"Well it's sort of the same with color." Ginny explained. "If you just color it magically, then the color will fade off in about a week. If you dye your hair and apply the spell to the roots a few days later, then the charm with ground itself in the dyed color and it will renew itself."

"Oh." Hermione seemed to think about that for a moment. "Do you use Muggle dyes?"

"No, there are wizarding ones," Pansy spoke up, careful not to move her head, "The color is much brighter, and it works with the roots charm, so the whole job lasts longer."

"Hmmm. I might try that myself some time."

oO_Oo

 **Title:** Sparkly Afternoons  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon: Bead 100quills: Spark

When Luna and Hermione finished their braiding, Luna moved over to Ginny's side. Ginny was now laying with her head in her girlfriend's lap, reading Hermione's copy of _Enchanting_ , while Luna toyed with her hair and read over her shoulder. Pansy and Hermione were conjuring sparkly beads in all sorts of colors to attach to the ends of her new braids.

Ginny sighed happily. After living with so many brother all of her life, she loved it when Pansy and Luna could come visit them in Gryffindor tower so that they could have a girly afternoon. It was a chance to forget their homework and the war and everything else and just enjoy their time together. Ginny knew that soon such times would end, giving way to strategy sessions and surprise attacks. She was determined to enjoy her time with the others while she could.


End file.
